


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.3

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [3]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.3

　　咕哒君发现这几天天草穿的是高领服。  
　　说起来这好像没什么，天草的衣服领子一直都不低，但这几天天草似乎刻意用头发挡住了更多的地方，甚至包括耳朵。顺便一说，咕哒君还发现天草的耳坠不见了，对迦勒底除了灵基再临万年不改形象的英灵而言，这绝对是个大新闻。  
　　可惜这个新闻没有其他人在意，包括玛修都想给他们的御主白眼，“您为什么要关心这种事？天草是人，又不是机器，还非要每天戴一样的耳坠穿一样的衣服？这又不是作战期间，一定要穿战服！”  
　　衣服多到可以一天换一件的众多女性英灵们同样给出白眼，“您觉得他万年不变是因为他一直穿的都很像而已，怎么可能真的穿一件？”  
　　不管怎么说，他们实际上发觉了某种真相的御主被自己人怼得失去了自信，没有掀开天草的头发，看到那些明显的吻痕。那些红色过了足有四天才消去，在那之前，爱德蒙怀着最大的恶意去揣测天草每天脱下他那看上去严谨禁欲的衣服时的心情。  
　　然而天草并没有什么特殊心情。  
　　如果一定要说出某种心情，那只能说，天草看着自己的皮肤，微妙地觉得这个棕配红非常奇特。  
　　除此之外，他对爱德蒙的忍耐力真的高到了圣人级别，即使发生这种事，他也可以面不改色地告诉自己：意识不清去找爱德蒙的是我，发生什么当然要承担起来。  
　　简而言之，我选的，我忍着。  
　　在给自己做了这种心理建设之后，天草开始着手研究自己的身体。  
　　圣杯带来的快感太过容易食髓知味，但相比之下，那一晚他做爱的对象才更令他激动。  
　　爱德蒙。  
　　对他而言这个人简直就像一部人类罪恶的教科书，明晃晃地写着“人类需要拯救”。  
　　即使教科书本人并不怎么同意这个观点，也并不觉得自己需要被拯救。  
　　所谓罪恶是什么呢？是那个少不经事的男孩站在城楼上看着刀刃摇晃，整座城市在战争的风暴中发狂，无数的人在呼喊，无数的人在尖叫。  
　　那时候天草忽然意识到，他们所杀的和他们自己，是一模一样的，有着想要保护的人和打心底里爱着的事物的普通人罢了。  
　　这战争不怨敌人也不怨朋友，只是所有人都近乎绝望地想要活着，想要守护，想要拥有，想要生存与爱——每个人的欲望都有它的尖叫，互不相让地抵在一起，然后战火吞噬了大地，无数弱小的生灵如他们一般死去，无论是敌人朋友或是他自己，明明每个人都想要爱，却又都亲手毁去别人的挚爱。  
　　他恨他的敌人，但他知道正是这样的恨造就了那片战场。  
　　所以他爱。  
　　即使是敌人也要爱，为了不造就更多的伤痛强行忽视过往的疼痛，将血海深仇掩埋，将刀光剑影忽略，带着累累伤痕立于尸山之上，以那场战争的领导者之一，天草四郎时贞的名义，宣告宽恕。  
　　对得起死者么？对得起那天死在那城里的人么？对得起高喊着他们的信仰、在刀刃下丧生的怨魂么？  
　　不知道。他只是决定越过那一切，即使要无视他们的怨愤而去拯救敌人的后代，即使会被无数人评价为忘却历史包庇战犯——  
　　如果这是罪，那请让他一个人来承担。  
　　那天，十六岁的少年如此祷告，我高高在上的主，若您真的深爱这世人，请让我看到那条路，为此即使要坠入硫磺火湖，我也愿意在那里为您祈祷。  
　　然后他知道这个世界上存在圣杯。  
　　主啊，您那样仁慈——那样仁慈地，赐下了通向未来的路。  
　　一次得不到、两次得不到都没关系，只要他还可以思考，只要他还可以前进——  
　　然后他遇到了爱德蒙。  
　　这是一位假如得到了圣杯会许下和他完全相反的愿望的英灵，他想拯救人类，爱德蒙却会毫不犹豫地杀死自己所有的敌人，包括他们的后代他们的朋友他们的主人他们的奴隶——焚烧殆尽，一切的一切皆为虚无，拯救什么人类，还不如毁灭世界来得漂亮。  
　　爱德蒙没有他对人类的那种自信，又或者他曾有过，但在监狱塔被一次次的失望磨平了。他还没有遇到他的宠姬（海黛），更没有成功地复仇然后放下仇恨，他和天草见过的太多人完全重合：那些饱受生活之苦的人跪在田地里，因为他们的信仰被他们的统治者绑上绞刑架；他们的惨嚎在碧蓝的天空下回响，天地毫无反应，云团柔软洁白。  
　　他们的亲人不被允许哭泣，因为若他们这么做了，他们就很可能被认为是信教的，那样他们就会被同样地绑上去。  
　　这恨吞噬了他们，禁教引发了轩然大波，农民举起镰刀与锄头，拥护他们心中的神使掀起了岛原之乱。他所行使的奇迹不过是最微末的魔法，但他们已将他视为引领者。  
　　可他们的引领者没能带他们走出那地狱。  
　　他们的引领者没能阻止他自己的母亲捧着他的头嚎哭。  
　　就像现在，他们的引领者没能找到安慰爱德蒙心中黑色火焰的方式——反而不可救药地，为那份跳跃的冷火痴迷。  
　　那是掀起教徒起义的火焰，是铸就血泪城邦的火焰，也是他一生中最熟悉的火焰。  
　　他用毕生实现的，也不过是把一些火焰换成另一些罢了。

　　很久之后爱德蒙问过他，“你喜欢我什么呢？”  
　　“像喜欢我所有的朋友，像喜欢过去的我。”  
　　“是你像过去的我，幼稚的少年。”  
　　“所以我爱你，像爱我自己的另一面那样。”

　　他们是同样的罪染出的双色的花——注定了是彼此的缺失，注定了是彼此的圆满。

　　可惜咕哒君意识到这件事有点太晚。天草刚换回平时的衣服不久，他就火急火燎地冲进饭厅，宣布了一个惨绝人寰的消息。  
　　特异点，七个，同时出现。  
　　一屋子英灵面面相觑，心里同时被一句话刷屏：纳尼/操/我日，又要加班？！（干他妈的！）  
　　然后，以一直在加班从未被超越的埃尔梅罗二世-诸葛孔明为首，他们被直接按属性分七组扔去加班，狂仇裁合成一组，顺顺溜溜地被扔到了大唐盛世中的古中国。  
　　这个地方绝对可以说是很绝望。  
　　为什么呢，因为地方太大了，对比他们去过的什么奥尔良、什么罗马、什么混乱海洋，中原那广阔的平地简直就是刻意找事，以让人不爽为最终目的。一群极为冷静的裁定、精神不太好的复仇和精神很不好的狂战凑在一起，这片大地注定不会太平，即使这时期有个人叫太平公主。  
　　爱德蒙深切地觉得，如果此时有个人手里有圣杯，那绝对是武则天啊。  
　　可惜天草不这么想。即使没有圣杯，武则天也是一代女帝，对所有成规的反抗刻在这片土地的人民的骨子里，这种精神影响了日本上千年，武则天若是得到了圣杯，很可能会许愿男女平等、万世大同。  
　　看看这个朝代的现状，就知道武则天没拿到圣杯。  
　　问题是，这个朝代好像也没乱。  
　　换而言之，这个时代的圣杯好像到了类似德雷克的人手里，虽然拿着宝器，但只把它当成取之不尽的食物来源之类。于是他们只能从他们的出发点开始研究，在城镇里乱转。  
　　自然，第一天他们什么都没发现，夜间干脆找了家旅店——这就是有人的时代的好处，至少他们不用到处找地方睡觉。  
　　然后，为了某些精神不太好的同伴，他们按职阶分，尽量每个房间都有裁定，而爱德蒙这个超级复仇被直接塞给了天草，“靠你了！”  
　　天草总觉得这事哪里不对，一共就他、贞德、铁拳圣女三个ruler，对阵十七个狂五个复仇，到底出了什么差错，他就和岩窟王这个精神其实没太大问题的复仇单独相处了？  
　　贞德&黑贞&马太：因为岩窟王对我们放射了基佬死光，你们聊你们聊。  
　　没意识到自己被同僚卖了的天草躺在床上，一床之隔是爱德蒙，“和心上人共处一室”这件事让他整个人都有点发懵，也就忘了要和贞德他们理论。爱德蒙看着对方的背影，在黑暗中天草的轮廓并不清晰，而他舔了舔下唇，忍不住勾起了唇角。  
　　天草被他看得全身发毛，一再催眠自己睡觉睡觉，身后不是敌人——但后半夜爱德蒙轻手轻脚地下了床，窝到他床上，从后方伸手去揽他。天草顿时从他身边弹开，“怎么了？”  
　　“我想抱着你。”爱德蒙笑吟吟地回答，这个表情出现在这位复仇者身上就已经足够吓人了，何况他还就那样对着天草伸手，以至于天草当时就给他来了个净化，一脸对于他是否清醒的怀疑。  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　他一把拉过天草，狠狠吻了上去。  
　　怀里的人在最初的惊愕过后立刻开始挣扎，但爱德蒙的目光一点点变冷，双唇交接间唾液带出黏腻的声响，两个人在床上进行着近身搏斗，最终年长的男人凭借着体重优势将对方压住，强行扫略对方的口腔，天草的双手被按在头顶，暧昧的姿势让他从头发烫到脚，“唔——嗯、哼……”  
　　爱德蒙终于松开嘴，哑着嗓子说：“硬了。”  
　　两人的性器隔着睡裤对在一起，天草带一点喘息地看着他——是看，不是瞪，这让爱德蒙又有了那种挫败感，“你想和我做？”天草用一种非常奇怪的语气问，“现在？”  
　　“如果我说是，你会怎么做？”爱德蒙好笑地看着身下的英灵，“会向我求饶吗？”  
　　天草当然不会。恰恰相反地，他挣开爱德蒙的手，捧上他的脸，舔了舔对方的唇。  
　　他的声音也有些低哑。  
　　“和我么……”  
　　“怎么，触犯你的信仰了？”复仇者恶意地盯着金棕色的眸子，手几乎卡住天草的脖颈，“我的小神父？”  
　　“怎么会呢。”天草叹息般地回答。  
　　“与同性交合是罪。旧约这种东西不用我提醒你吧？”  
　　“我说，”那双眸子抬起了，天草同样注视着他，安静而平和，“爱人怎么会是罪呢？”  
　　声音像是消失了。  
　　爱德蒙瞪着他，维持着长大了嘴的可笑姿势，白发的神父将他揽进怀里，他们的体温灼着彼此的肌肤，天草嘴角的笑意扎痛了他的眼睛，“人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上——爱德蒙，与所爱之人的亲吻，是苟合的一种么？”  
　　……哈。  
　　[To love another person is to see the face of God.  
　　唯爱人者得见上帝。]  
　　天草的手按在他的性器上，修长的手指隔着布料触碰挺立的灼热，银白的发软摊在床上。月华在他脸上跳跃，银蓝的光让那张脸的一半完全藏在阴影里，却又清晰地凸显出那双漂亮的眼睛。  
　　“如果，”爱德蒙被蛊惑般嘶嘶说，“真的算呢？”  
　　天草没有回答，但那双眼睛已经表明了他的答案。  
　　那是罪么？无所谓，如果爱人也属于罪，那就身陷火海吧。  
　　他们的唇再次缠在一起，天草垂下的睫羽扫着爱德蒙的脸，柔软的舌相互碰触纠缠，黑暗中只能听到清晰的水声。天草的手主动绕进爱德蒙的裤子，很快他们的性器贴在一起，那双望过来的眼里当真是含着情意的——那种极为清楚分寸的情意，带着令人安心的抚慰，并不炽热，甚至可以用绵软形容。  
　　天草就那样看着他，摩擦着他的阴茎。  
　　“哈啊……”  
　　爱德蒙第一次知道自己也会发出这样的喘息。他靠在天草心口，听着那无比清晰的心跳声，天草的呼吸和他一样炽热混乱，他们的睡衣被挣开，肌肤紧贴在一起，汗水从额头滴下，打在天草身上；神父安抚着背离的信徒，每一点接触都带起灼热的欢愉，泪意模糊了视线，爱德蒙甚至不知道自己为何这样想要哭泣——他握着天草的手，带动对方握紧他们紧贴在一起的阴茎，手指粗鲁地摩擦着对方敏感的头部，天草的手渐渐软得只能被他握紧，声音里带着诱惑的哭腔，“你、哈啊……”爱德蒙挑逗着他，手指捏上下方的双球，在手心揉磨，另一只手早已环住天草的腰，抚弄他的后背，手指滑过腰侧，在臀缝间若有若无地摩挲，“不行……唔、哈啊……”天草呜咽着，腰肢止不住地扭摆，在他手心来回磨蹭，“不行、明天……”爱德蒙低头堵住他的嘴，将他的臀捏得发红，眸子带一点笑意地看了看门外，示意天草这里不算很好的隔音效果，并且他立刻得到了他想要的结果，很明显的，紧张让天草更为敏感。最终天草被他压制着摩擦，咬着自己的手腕防止发出呻吟，淫靡的水声在房间里回响，雄性的麝香气刺激得头脑发昏，天草的呜咽中透着诱人的慌乱，满是水汽的眸子带一丝乞求地注视着爱德蒙的脸，“唔、呜……”  
　　爱德蒙同样大口喘着气，苍白的脸因情欲变得绯红。过激的快感在摩擦间传到他的脑海，他抱紧了怀里的人，汗湿的躯体交叠在一起，“唔啊、嗯，呜……”爱德蒙舔咬着天草的乳尖，无法吞咽的唾液从天草唇边流出，被爱德蒙舔走，思维一片空白，本能地寻求让怀中人更加疯狂的方法，天草几乎是惊叫着射进他手心，唇贴上他的锁骨，狠狠地咬到有血渗出，爱德蒙的手指陷进他腰部的肌肉，力道之大让他完全软瘫下去，无力地喘息着。  
　　好一会，天草才重新看清眼前的人。爱德蒙依旧压在他身上，和前两次并不完全相同的体验——他松开嘴，主动啄了啄爱德蒙的脸，那红晕因为他的苍白而带一点病态，“舒服了？”  
　　爱德蒙含糊地应了一声。  
　　“松开我。这里可没办法洗澡。”天草叹了口气，撑起身用自己的内衫帮他们擦干净，“还好这个时候中国没那么冷。”  
　　爱德蒙有些奇怪地看着他，就像看着某种全新的、不在他原本认知范围内的事物。天草转头看向他，“怎么了？你想在这睡，我可就占领你那干净的床了？”  
　　“……嗯。”爱德蒙低声回答，“我作的，没道理让你睡得不舒服。”  
　　天草明显地愣了愣，却没有要求他移开，更没有说出“我们睡一张床”这种话。他沉默着应了爱德蒙的建议，像是刻意打破可能存在的温存。  
　　他拒绝让自己的心陷得太深。爱德蒙看得出，却不回应。  
　　他怎么可能允许天草逃开呢，他想让对方爱自己到无法克制，想让对方完完全全地依赖自己——然后，让他作为复仇者都感到罪恶的，他想在对方最失控时推开他，想要彻底地撕碎毁掉他，想要看到那时他的表情——  
　　不可以、不应该——  
　　但是，如果他真的堕落到自己身边，如果光也能蒙上尘埃，如果神的信徒顺从于魔鬼——  
　　爱德蒙抓着自己的胸膛，大口喘息着，刚才没有落下的泪水此时被挤出来，他徒劳地与自己做着抗争，徘徊于两种不同的情感间。天草的笑容——或是他的泪水。  
　　想要、想要、想要——  
　　想要一个答案，一个终结，一条决定了他们归宿的路，在背弃了神的复仇鬼与坚信着未来的神父之间，如果有可能诞生那条路的话。  
　　如果是天草、  
　　那么像遇到海黛的那个爱德蒙一样，最终放下那一切，也未必不是好的结局。  
　　只是这结局对他而言太过残酷，如同剥夺此时站在这里的“爱德蒙·唐泰斯”的全部，替换为一个无聊至极的、心里装着情感而非火焰的普通人。  
　　那样的话，属于他的精彩，也就全部落幕了吧。  
　　如果可以，他还是想用这个身份去感受这种爱，这种火焰中燃烧的扭曲感，这种发疯般的绝望与毁灭式的喜悦，即使这一切最终会被他自己烧毁，即使他要毁掉那个人——  
　　他会毁了他。  
　　因为他爱他。


End file.
